


OK KO: The Meeting

by Snapped_Sky



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Spoilers, ok ko let's be heroes spoilers, ok ko let's be heroes the big reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapped_Sky/pseuds/Snapped_Sky
Summary: The Board of Villains calls Professor Venomous in for an emergency meeting.





	OK KO: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based off a sliver of a dream I had and to help work off some energy. I have got it hot for Professor Venomous right now. Takes place after The Big Reveal.

*WARNING: SPOILERS* 

Professor Venomous sits patiently, his hands folded neatly on the long conference table. He stares blankly into the surrounding inky black darkness, unperturbed. He figures he knows why the Board of Villains called him into this emergency meeting and why they’re using these ‘intimidation tactics’. He can wait them out as long as he has to.

Evidently it’s not that long before the room lights up. The sudden brightness forces Venomous to shut his eyes but it doesn’t take him long to adjust and he looks across the table at Billiam Milliam, Vormulax, and Cosma. They’re glaring at him, darkly serious. His apathetic expression remains.

“Thank you for coming into this meeting, Professor Venomous,” Cosma says, “we have much we’d like to…discuss with you.”

“Mm hm,” Venomous grunts, examining his fingernails.

“Now, we never questioned your merger with Boxmore, though we never understood it either,” she explains, “but nevertheless you continued to do good work for the villain community.”

Venomous audibly sighs. He wishes they would cut to the chase instead of telling him things he already knows.

“However,” Cosma continues, slightly annoyed. “Since the merge, you have been using quite a lot of time and resources to attack that Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Why?”

“Honestly?” Venomous smirks as he rests his chin in his hand. “It’s fun.”  
The board clearly disapproves of his answer and Cosma leans forward.

“Are you aware that one of the heroes who protects the plaza, KO, is the son of a famous hero?” she asks.

“Uh huh, Laserblast,” Venomous replies plainly.

The board is taken aback by his bluntness. Cosma clears her throat and composes herself.

“How long have you know?”  
“Eh.” Venomous waves his hand noncommittally. “6-11 years? Although I didn’t know he was protecting the plaza until about a year ago.”

Cosma glares at him, clearly irritated. Venomous just grins. She is losing this battle of intimidation.

“The records state that Laserblast disappeared or shrunk or whatever in an explosion 6-11 years ago,” she explains, “however…rumours have developed saying he might still be alive.”

“Let me stop you right there,” Venomous says, standing up. “This meeting was amusing at first but I am a busy man so allow me to wrap it up.”

“Yes, I am Laserblast.”

The board gasps, surprised and bewildered, either that it’s the truth or that he so easily admitted it.

“Or, more appropriately, I was Laserblast,” Venomous continues, “to say he disappeared in that explosion is not inaccurate.”

“Now.” He leans forward, planting his hands on the table top. “If you called this meeting to try and learn of my intentions toward the plaza or my son, I would suggest you mind your own business. Boxmore is no longer under your control and what we do with our time and resources is not your concern.”

“And if you intend to shun or exile me for my ‘heroic’ origin story, well you can go ahead and try. But you said yourself that I do good work for the villain community. And we all know that you- all of you- rely on that good work.”

“And well,” Venomous chuckles as he leans back, putting his hands in his coat pockets. “If you can’t put aside my past, then you have even less maturity than Boxman.”

“That’s right, babies!” Boxman explains, popping in from out of nowhere to hang over Venomous’ shoulder. “You need us! But we don’t need you!”

The pair laughs wildly with victory as Boxman’s flying desk crashes through the wall. They hop onto it and fly off, smashing another hole through the wall, laughing all the way to Boxmore.

Billiam, Vormulax, and Cosma stare at them, shocked and bitterly defeated. Cosma sneers furiously. She always knew Venomous was a loose cannon and Boxman sure isn’t a good influence.

But he was right. They do need him.


End file.
